Free Fall
by killerkira94
Summary: Pretty girl Bella is beaten by Charlie and the only one who knows is the emo kid Edward, who secretly likes bella. Can he save her and tell her how he feels.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight, but I do however own the computer that has internet that put me on fanfiction so I could upload this story.

I hope you enjoy this one.

Ch1. Why me.

"I thought I told you to clean this house!" Charlie yelled as he kicked my legs out from under me. "I came home late. We needed food." I responded trying to get ready for the beating I was about to get. "I told you to never be late you little whore I know you didn't get food." He reared his leg back and it connected with my stomach.

After he finally stopped kicking me, he started up the stairs. I waited until I heard his snores to get up. I went to my bathroom to check the damage that had been done. Charlie never used to do this, up until three months ago he was my kind and caring dad. Then he got fired from his job and his long time girlfriend Renee left him. He started drinking and taking his anger out on me.

I looked in the full length mirror and saw the huge bruise on my sides from wear his steel toed boots made contact. I just wish someone out there could help me. I don't see why I deserve this. I decided to take a long shower.

After the hot water ran out I stepped out and put my clothes on. I took some Excedrin and lay down to go to sleep.

_BEEP! BEEP! _I slammed my hand down to shut the alarm clock off so I could get ready for school. I walked over to the mirror so I could do my hair. When I looked in it I didn't see a girl that gets beaten by her dad. I saw my own wavy mahogany hair that went to my waist. My big chocolate brown eyes, rounded face and slight freckles. I was a pretty girl. If only then rest of my body was as unscarred as my face.


	2. Chapter 2

CH2. Poker face

After doing my hair and make-up I walked to my closet to pick out an outfit for the day. I settled on a blue t shirt and some skinny jeans, and black flats. I never over dress for school.

I got in my white dodge neon and set off to Forks High School. It's only 2 miles from my house so it was a short drive. I parked in my usual spot by the cafeteria got my bag and got out the car. I noticed Edward Mason sitting on top of his car hood. No one ever talks to Edward mostly because he's one of the loner types. But Edward was just like an emo god. His copper hair was shaggy around his face and those eyes, those jade green eyes.

"Hey Bella." My best friend Alice Cooper said skipping up to me. Alice was short with short spiky black hair that point every which way. She was always super spunky. "Hey Alice." She hugged me around my stomach causing unspeakable pain. She didn't know about Charlie so I tried not to wince. "I brought doughnuts." She said holding up a crispy crème bag. Alice knew I only ate one kind and every other day she would get me doughnuts. I thanked her and took the bag eating one as we walked to class. We always got in early so we could get the back seats.

Soon enough lunch came around and me and Alice got to our usual table. I looked over and saw Edward reading a book in the corner. "Alice if I do something will you do it with me." She looked at me strangely. "Sure." I pulled her over to Edward and sat by him. "Hi Edward I'm Bella and this is Alice." He looked at me with wide eyes. "I know who you are." He said and looked down. "You don't mind if we sit here do you." Alice asked. He looked back up smiled and said. "The pleasure is all mine."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to update I've sick but I'm better now.

Ch.3 My emo god

"So what are you reading." I asked Edward. He looked up showing me those beautiful green eyes. "Kissed by an Angel." He said with his eyebrows raised. "I love that book!" Me and Alice said at the same time. Alice got behinde him and looked at the book "What part are you on?" She asked excitedly. "I'm at the part where Ivy is trying to get off of the diving board and Tristan has to save her." He said with a smile. "I love the fact your not scared to read these kinds of books." I said. "Yea but people tend to look at me funny because it's considered a girl book." He said. "I like the fact that you read books like this. It shows you have a kind heart, Unlike the king asshole Mike." Alice busted in. "well I guess it's good that you don't compare me to that." He said making us laugh. "We should hang out more often Bella." He continued. "What about me!" Alice said dramatically. " And you Alice. How could I ever live without seeing your smiling face again."

"Now that's more like it."

I walked into my house as quitely as I could. Hopefully Charlie was asleep. I looked around and heard his snores from upstairs. I cleaned up the house as much as humanly possible. The only thing that made Charlie happy these days were beer and a spotless house.

After I made sure that everything was clean I went to my bathroom to take a shower. I turned on the water and stepped in the shower. The water felt like heaven, it was hot and comforting. I waited for the hot water to go out and stepped out, got dressed and went to bed. Hopefully I'd have a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to that fucking alarm clock. That stupid beeping. I got out of bed and went to my closet. I picked out a long sleeve black shirt with wings on the back and red skinny jeans and my usual hy-tops.

_a/n: Thanks for reading please review and I'll try my best to update as soon as I can. Bye I love you all later._


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back and ready.

Ch.4 my crazy day.

I took another look in my full length mirror and I looked pretty good, I guess I could be considered hot. I mean I think I'm pretty. I try to stay positive about my looks. I can't stand those girls who are just drop dead gorgeous and sit there and complain about how ugly they are.

I walked out the door to find a warm sunny day greeting me with a smile. I love the sun it's just so amazing. I walked to my car and got in and drove to school. I hope Edward will be there he's just so mysterious; I want to know more about him.

I parked and looked for Alice. "Hey Bella." I turned and saw Edward smiling at me. "Oh, hi Edward." I smiled like kid in a candy store. "Holla, mi amigos." Alice said coming out of nowhere. "What's up chica." I said using what little Spanish I knew. "You decided to join us Edward." She said. "Like I said I can't resist you guys." He laughed. He has a musical laugh. "I told you." She said. We all broke out laughing. Then the bell rang. "Well it's time for us to go to class." Alice announced. "Well I'll see you girls at lunch." Edward said going towards his class. I just sat there watching him walk away in the sun. "Bella! Earth to lover girl!" I looked over at Alice waving her hands in my face. "What?" I asked. "You got it bad." She said in her ghetto girl act. "Got what." I asked. "Your sprung Edwards got you, got you doing you never do." She sang at me while we walked to class. "You like him and you know it." She added. "So what if I like him." She got this look on her face. I don't even want to know what she's up to.

Edward's POV:

Bella, even her name is beautiful. She was so amazing. If only she could love a guy like me. I walked in the lunch room and went to my usual seat in the back of the room. I never eat this nasty shit they call food. I saw Alice walking over. "Hi Edward." She said and sat beside me. "So do you like Bella?" Where did that come from? "Ummm, kind of, why?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Trust me you will see." Bella came by and sat beside me. "Hey Edward." She said and flipped her hair over her shoulder. There was a bruise on her jaw. What happened?

Bella's POV:

I opened the door to my house as slowly as I could. I saw Charlie on the couch watching a game. "Hi, Bella how was school." He wasn't drinking, "Good. How was your day?" I asked carefully. "It was okay. The house was clean when I woke up, thank you." He hasn't told me thank you since Renee left him. "You're welcome." I went to walk up the stairs. "Oh and good news, I got my job back and I met someone today, she's coming over tomorrow." Wow, maybe things are looking up.

The Next Day

I woke up and went to school to look for Edward and Alice. I couldn't find either one of them. "Hi, Bella." I turned to see Mike Newton smiling at me like a fucking snake. "Hi mike." I said. "So Bella when are we gunna do this." He said. "Do what?"

"You know you want me."

"Do you have a fever or something cuz, your hallucinating." He slapped me and grabbed me. "Look here you little bitch, I get what I want and I want you." I tried to pull away. "You're mine now and don't even try to argue." He smashed his lips to mine. "See you later baby." Just when things were getting good.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long but I'm back.

Ch.5 Round and Round.

I can't believe this. As soon as things get good Mike had to fuck it up. I was waiting for Alice when the stupid bastard came up and put his arm around me. "Hey, Bella." I flinched. "Don't be scared Bella." I stood silent, until Alice walked up. "Bella! Mike, what's going on with this?" she asked looking at Mike's arm. "We're together." He said with a smirk. I felt this urge to just punch him so I stood up for myself. "No! No we are not your just some asshole who pushes people around." I grabbed his arm and put by his side. "You're making a big mistake Bella."

"What are you gunna do hit me again."

"Hold on you hit her." Alice said with a look on her face that could kill.

"Yeah he hit me yesterday." Alice ran up and kneed him in the junk. He went down in the fetal position.

"Touch her again and you'll be sorry mother fucker." Alice grabbed my hand and walked me to class. She was a great friend.

Lunch time came around and I looked for Edward, and saw him in his usual seat. I went over to him and saw him reading and he was crying. "Let me guess you're at the part when Ivy starts breaking the Angels?" He looked up and nodded. "Awww, you're crying that's so sweet." He started laughing. "You need a hug?" I said when he was still blubbering like a baby. He nodded his head and I took him in my arms. I finally knew what it feels like to hug an angel.

_Thanks for reading hope you liked it sorry it's short I just woke up before writing this._


End file.
